


Hitchhiking

by Nelalila



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: (Possible) Major Character Death, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, Hitchhiking, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Violence, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/pseuds/Nelalila
Summary: Arvin gets picked up by Carl and Sandy. Only this time, he doesn’t manage to take his gun out to defend himself.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Hitchhiking

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started writing this before the movie came out, the beginning and character backstories are based on the book version, but Tom Holland is still my Arvin <3 ;) All in all, what happens in the book is not that different to what happens in the movie, though.  
> \--  
> Thank you to Jani_Tomb for beta-reading ❤️

Arvin has just barely decided to walk across the silver metal bridge when a black station wagon pulls up, coming to a stop next to him.

“Need a ride?” Smiling at him from the lowered window of the passenger side is a somewhat rough looking man. 

“Um… sure, thank you, sir.” 

Although Arvin’s still a little wary about this whole hitchhiking thing, he doesn’t really have any other choice than to hitchhike. Not after having to sell the Bel Air.

Driving the station wagon is a blonde woman. She's beaming when he climbs into the car. “Hey there, honey!”

As soon as Arvin’s seated, the man turns around to look at him. “I’m Carl Henderson, and this is my wife, Sandy. Where’re you going?”

“Meade, Ohio.”

They chat for a bit while they’re driving over the bridge, entering Ohio. Making sure not to tell them his real name, Arvin claims his name’s Billy. They tell him they’ve been on vacation down in Florida, and are on their way back home to Fort Wayne. 

As they’re crossing the Ross County line, Carl asks his wife to pull over, claiming he has to take a piss. Sandy’s taking them away from Route 35 onto a dirt and gravel road, and after some minutes, they finally stop in front of an abandoned, run-down house. 

A sense of foreboding overcomes Arvin when the man claims he’s a photographer and wants to take some pictures of _Sandy and him_. Feeling extremely awkward, Arvin declines, saying he just wants to get to Meade, but then, Carl makes a different, even weirder, proposition.

“What if she got naked for you?”

 _Okay, he should get away from here as fast as possible._ “Um, you know what, stay here and take your pictures… I’m just gonna walk back to the highway myself.” 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just… okay, how about I take my piss and we’ll drive back, all right?” As Carl gets out of the car, Sandy tries to light up her cigarette, but her hands are shaking so much she doesn’t even manage to strike the match.

 _Something’s very wrong…_ Feeling rather anxious, Arvin leans down for his bag to get the Luger out, but he’s barely moved to grab it when the door gets yanked open and he’s looking right at the barrel of someone else’s gun. Carl’s.

“Get out, son.”

Fear washes over the boy as he stares at the man. An odd, _hungry_ gleam sparkles in his otherwise cold eyes.

“If, um… if you want money, I can-” 

“I told you to move. Your. Fuckin’. Ass out of my car, cocksucker.”

Trembling, Arvin climbs out of the car, staring at the gun with wide eyes. Sandy gets out as well, walking over to her husband. She looks a little upset _,_ so Arvin tries to reason with her. “Sandy, please, I-- I can give you--”

“You ain’t talkin’ to her. Talk to _me,_ boy,” Carl snarls, licking over his lips. “Tell me, Arvin, how many cunts have you fucked yet?”

 _What?_ “Um… I-- I don’t think that’s--”

Carl aims right at his head. “How many?”

“I… I don’-- I mean, I’m-- I’m a…”

“Virgin?” The man looks like he can’t believe it. “Holy fuck… Wouldn’t have suspected a fine looking fella like you being a fuckin’ virgin.” Furrowing her brows, Sandy whispers something into her husband’s ear, who snorts dismissively. “Forget it. He’s perfect… just the one we’ve been waiting for.”

Perfect for _what?_ A shiver runs down Arvin’s spine, and while they’re quietly debating, he glances back at the car - if only he could get his own gun...

“Ay, boy. Keep your hands in the air. Today’s your lucky day, you know that?”

“W-Why’s that?”

“Because I’ll allow you to fuck my girl.”

Perplexed, Arvin glances at the woman only a few years older than him. “I-- I don’t understand, sir.”

“You should thank me, don’t you think?”

“B-But… I don’t want to sleep with your wife.”

“Excuse me?” Carl yells, looking outraged. “Are you telling me she ain’t pretty enough for you?”

Keeping his eyes on the gun, Arvin involuntarily takes a step back. “That’s not-- that’s not what I meant, sir. I just-- p-please, just take my money and… l-let me go.”

“You know what? I give you ten seconds to take off your fucking clothes or I’ll do it for you.” When Arvin doesn’t comply right away, Carl starts to count. “One… two…”

“A-All right, p-please,” Arvin pants, trying to swallow down the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Is this god’s punishment for killing Teagardin? He just wanted to avenge Lenora and prevent that fucking asshole from touching another young girl ever again…

As fast as he can, Arvin takes off his hat, jacket, shoes, shirt and jeans, until he stands in front of the couple in his underwear, shaking.

“Those too,” Carl says, pointing his pistol at Arvin’s boxers. 

The first tear drips from the boy’s right eye when he takes off his underwear, leaving him completely exposed. _Maybe they’re just intending to steal his clothes as well… maybe they’re just bullshitting him…_

“Fuck, he’s real fuckin’ handsome, ain’t he?” Carl eyes Arvin up and down, sniggering when the boy tries to hide his private parts behind his hands. “Come on, babe, get a move on and undress. Bet your pussy’s gotten all nice and wet just from looking at him.”

As the man watches his wife taking off her clothes, Arvin considers running for it. However, he’s barely started to turn around when Carl tsks. “Uh-uh. Stay here, Billy. You don’t want to disappoint my girl, do you? The second we saw you, she said she’d offer to suck you off as soon as you plopped your ass down in the backseat.”

“Shut up, Carl,” Sandy hisses, taking off her bra and panties. She must have been pretty, once, but even though she’s young, life seems to have taken a toll on her. And yet, even if she was the most beautiful woman in the goddamn world, Arvin would not want to sleep with her right now.

“Please…” Arvin pleads when she walks up to him, shrinking back. “You d-don’t have to do what he says.”

“Oh yes, she has,” Carl grins. “She knows what’s good for her. This is not the right spot, though. Let’s go over there.”

Holding up his camera, the man points towards a few trees. So… this is what this is about. Carl wants to take pictures of them fucking… Why, though? What is the purpose of it? Arvin has no idea, but what he does know is that they’re going to kill him once they’re done.

On the verge of sobbing, Arvin allows Sandy to drag him towards the place her husband pointed to. “Lie down, honey.”

“Please… I don’t want to do this. I- I’m just… I just t-turned eighteen.”

Sandy swallows at that. “Well… I, um… Just do what he says and he’s not gonna hurt you, I promise,” she whispers. “Come on, lie down.”

Trembling all over, Arvin complies and lies down in the grass, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. If only he had kept his gun in the jeans… why the fuck did he have to put it in his bag?!

“Lighting’s just perfect,” Carl says, looking through the lense of his camera from different angles. If he puts the gun away to take the pictures, maybe Arvin will get a chance to overpower him after all… First, though, he’s gonna have to do what those crazy psychos want from him. 

As Carl’s moving around to find the best spot to take the pictures, Sandy lies down next to Arvin, sighing when a sob escapes his lips. “Hey… Relax. I promise you’ll like it.”

His breath catches when her hand moves up his naked chest, tracing his fine muscles. “You’re so handsome,” she whispers, putting one of her legs over Arvin’s. “You can’t imagine how long I’ve hoped we’d find a true angel like you…”

 _So he’s not… the first one?_ Did the other men participate voluntarily, not knowing what they’ll do to him once they’ve fucked the girl? “This is… y-you’re fucking sick.” 

Unfortunately, Carl heard him. “What was that? We ain’t fucking sick, we just… have a special hobby. Once I get these developed, you’ll get a special spot in my collection, son.”

Why? Why did he have to run across a pair of _serial killers_ , for Christ’s sake? 

“All right, that’s it… start, babe. You know what I like to see.”

Before Arvin knows it, Sandy lowers her head, closing the distance between their faces. She kisses him, slowly at first, then more demanding, but Arvin keeps his lips shut, feeling thoroughly disgusted. He curses himself for just lying there, but what is he supposed to do?

From where Carl’s standing, he hears a bunch of _clicks_ , probably from the man taking pictures. Unfazed, Sandy fumbles for Arvin’s cock, but when she realizes he’s barely hard, she breaks the kiss. “Is there a problem?”

 _She gotta be fucking kidding him._ “I-- I told you, I don’t want to do this. I… I _can’t._ ” Fearful, Arvin glances at Carl. He put the gun into the waistband of his jeans… If he’s fast, maybe--

“Oh, honey… imagine it’s just the two of us.” Clearly misinterpreting Arvin’s anxious gaze in Carl’s direction, Sandy kisses him once more, her hand grabbing his cock more tightly. As she starts to move her hand up and down his shaft, Arvin slowly starts to get hard. Against his will, he gasps, allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth.

“That’s enough, babe. Come on, it will be too dark to take good pictures soon.”

Once again, Sandy breaks the kiss and moves, straddling Arvin’s thighs. “All right, all right, jeez… it’s taken a bit until he got it up.”

Carl snorts. “Yeah, I saw. Maybe you really are a cocksucker, ay, son?” When Arvin just cries silently, the man growls dangerously. “I asked if you prefer cocks.”

“N-No, sir.”

“Hm. Then prove it. Start, babe.”

Grabbing Arvin’s cock, Sandy tilts it towards her before lifting her butt. She skids forward on her knees until she’s positioned right over his groin, bringing his cock close to her entrance. Slowly, she lowers herself down until his cock slips into her folds with ease.

Arvin has his eyes closed, trying to focus on breathing in and out calmly. He can’t believe this is happening… Why is god punishing him for killing a _pedophilic asshole_?

He’s ripped from his thoughts when Sandy rolls her hips forward, eliciting a quiet moan from him. Shit, why does it have to feel _good_? Blushing, Arvin turns his head to the left, refusing to look at the woman on top of him. Or her husband.

Carl, however, has different plans. “How about a little more commitment, boy? Touch her tits or somethin’... And turn your pretty face towards me.”

When Arvin doesn’t react, Sandy grabs his hands and places them on her bouncing boobs, squeezing. After rocking her hips forwards and backwards for a bit, she lifts her hips before pushing them back down, finding a slow rhythm. 

“Babe, make him look at me.” Arvin groans when Sandy grabs his chin, turning his face in Carl’s direction. “That’s nice… Smile for the camera, Billy.”

Although tears are blurring his vision, Arvin can see Carl’s disgusting grin as he’s taking yet another picture. _As soon as they’re done, he’s going to kill that son of a-_

Without warning, Carl suddenly pulls the gun out of the hem of his jeans, pointing it right at Arvin’s face. Crying out in fear, Arvin instinctively tries to push Sandy off of him, but she grabs his wrists and presses them down into the grass, fucking him faster. 

However, Arvin is way stronger than her. After a short struggle he manages to yank free, giving the woman a rough shove that finally throws her off of him. 

Just when he’s struggled to get up, a deafening shot rings through their air, causing his heart to skip a beat. In panic, Arvin looks down on his naked chest, but there’s no wound. 

“Don’t _fuckin’_ move.” Carl glares at him, coming closer threateningly. Taking gasping inhales, Arvin fearfully closes his eyes as the man presses the gun against his temple, forcing him down on his knees. Is this gonna be… _it?_

“P-Please… Just let me go, I- I promise I won’t tell anyone about this, please, sir.”

Whereas Carl only snorts, Sandy climbs to her feet. “C-Carl?”

“Get dressed and wait in the car, babe. I’ll... be with you shortly.”

“What? No, I fuckin’ won’t. What are you gonna do with him?”

 _Is she trying to save him?_ Carefully, Arvin squints through his eyes. Carl is still watching him closely, so he doesn’t dare to try and overpower him just yet.

“Wait in the car,” Carl repeats before taking a step back, probably to get out of Arvin’s reach. With his free left hand, the man starts fumbling with his belt, and the boy freezes in horror. _What the-_

“-fuck are you doing?” Alarmed and confused, Sandy looks between her husband and the boy as realization dawns.

“I told you to wait in the fuckin’ car.” 

“What? No, I-- You promised you wouldn’t hurt him.” 

“I promised I wouldn’t _kill_ him. 

“But you don’t-- you aren’t _gay,_ Carl!”

“‘Course I’m no fuckin’ fag… But I… You know what? That ain’t none of your fuckin’ business. You didn’t even manage to give him a good enough fuck so he would finish. Wait in the fuckin’ car or I’ll kill him right now and fuck his fuckin’ corpse.”

_No. No he can’t actually want to-- He can’t fucking be serious._

After one last scared, pitiful glance at Arvin, Sandy grabs her clothes from the floor and starts walking back to the car. In his despair, the boy calls after her, hoping she’ll manage to convince her husband not to _rape_ him. “S-Sandy, please, d-don’t let him do this to me.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Carl roars, hitting Avin across the head with the gun. Groaning, he falls on his back as blood runs down his temple. Mere seconds later, filthy hands grab his slender hips, hard enough to bruise, and roughly turn him onto his stomach. Since Carl most likely put the gun away in order to grab him with both hands, Arvin thrashes around as hard as he can, knowing this might be his only chance.

“N-No, get- get off me you fucking-”

Unfortunately, the man is way taller than him and about twice as heavy. In seconds, Carl’s sitting on his thighs. One of his hands grabs a fistful of Arvin’s hair, pressing his face into the dirt, whereas his other hand twists Arvin’s arm hand behind his back, rendering him completely helpless.

Tasting grass and soil, the boy squirms, struggling to breathe. Behind him, he hears Carl muttering, “I just want to know how it feels… Just this one time…”

The man above him moves, spreading Arvin’s legs with his own as he kneels between them. A few seconds later, the grip on his hair loosens and the boy lifts his head, spitting out dirt as he’s greedily breathing in fresh air. 

And then, Arvin’s mind goes blank.

Without warning, his ass cheeks are being spread. Yelping, Arvin glances behind him, stomach turning when he sees Carl licking two of his fingers. Moments later, he feels a stinging pain as the man presses them against his hole, trying to shove them in violently. 

“N-No, please… please, sir, don’t, s-stop.” Desperate, Arvin tries to twist his arm out of Carl’s tight grip, but the man only pushes it higher up, causing Arvin to gasp in pain. 

“Stay still, you hear me, boy? Fuck, your virgin ass is tight, I can barely get my fingers in...”

A piercing scream is ripped from Arvin’s throat when the digits push past his rim, letting him feel a pain unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It gets even worse when Carl starts to move them - it’s thoroughly disgusting, awkward and painful, and Arvin’s heart clenches in fear when he realizes this is only the beginning. 

Panicking, he tries to get free one more time, but Carl just laughs. “You really can’t wait to get fucked, can you?”

Arvin cries in relief when the fingers are taken out of his ass, only to wince and shriek when he feels something way bigger pressing against his aching hole. _Please no… please no no no-_

The air is knocked out of Arvin as Carl tries to force his dry, most likely gross cock into him. It takes a while until the boy realizes that the deafening noise he’s hearing is coming from his own throat, but he can’t help it - the pain is unbearable. He can’t take this, he can’t- 

“Look at you, taking it like a champ… But holy fuck, you’re tight… You sure ain’t getting wet like a cunt does, that little bit of blood ain't really helpin'… Guess I should have tried your mouth first after all, huh? This is making me feel a little sore...”

Just when Arvin thinks he’s going to pass out from the pain, the sound of a gun getting unlocked draws his attention. 

“L-Leave him alone.”

Barely daring to hope, Arvin turns his head. Blinking away the veil of tears, he sees Sandy standing a few feet away from them, aiming another, smaller gun right at her husband’s head. He can feel Carl shifting a bit on top of him, but he stays buried halfway up his ass.

“Babe?” the man gasps, “What the fuck do you think you're doin'?”

Tears are streaming down Sandy’s face, smearing her mascara. “I can’t fuckin’ take it anymore. You either let him go or... I’ll fucking’ leave you and tell my brother all your disgusting little secrets.”

“Oh yeah? We’re in this together, though, so what do you think your brother will--”

“I’ll tell him you made me do it. He’ll believe me. And he’s gonna kill you, so you better-”

Chuckling nastily, Carl snaps his hips forward brutally, burying himself balls deep into Arvin’s ass. The boy screams again, as does Sandy. “Y-You fuckin’ asshole!” Sobbing hysterically, she takes a step forward. 

“Aw, shit, he’s deliciously tight… Feels so much better than your beat-up cunt. Maybe you shouldn’t have whored around so much so I wouldn’t have felt the need to try this… It’s all your fault, can’t you see that?”

“P-Please… please don’t make me shoot you, C-Carl.”

“We both know you don’t have the _guts_ to do that… you stupid little _bitch_.”

With a devastating scream, the woman pulls the trigger-

_BANG._

Arvin flinches terribly - above him, Carl jerks. The boy braces himself, expecting to get crushed by the man’s dead body any second now-

“W-What-- What the _fuck_?” Shell-shocked, Sandy stares at her husband with wide eyes before looking back at the gun in her hand. 

“How stupid do you think I am?” Carl snarls, burying Arvin's hope of getting saved. “I put blanks in that a while ago, you fuckin’ cunt. Already had a feeling you’d try to… try to...” Carl swallows thickly, his voice changing from angry to tearful. “I can’t believe you really tried to shoot me, babe.”

Arvin can’t see what’s going on, but suddenly, he can feel the man pulling out of him, his hand loosening the grip around his wrist. Sandy’s eyes widen in fear, and with a terrified cry, she turns around to run-

She’s barely taken three steps when four more deafening _BANGs_ break the silence. With a blood-curdling scream, she goes down as her body gets riddled with bullets. Knowing he will never get a chance like that again, Arvin rolls around, hitting Carl across the head with a small rock he managed to grab with his newly freed hand.

Howling in pain, the man tumbles over, falling face forward onto the ground. Trying to ignore the pain in his rectum, Arvin leaps up and stumbles over to the car as fast as he can. 

Behind him, Carl loses it. “You little FUCK!”

Just in time, Arvin manages to dive into the backseat of the car through the still open door as a bullet hits the trunk. Although his hands are trembling terribly, he manages to open his bag, and a second later, his fingers wrap around the Luger.

Releasing the safety, Arvin crawls back out and turns, only to stare right into Carl’s face, taut with rage. They both lift their guns at the same time-

_BANG!_

One of them was faster, killing the opponent by putting the bullet right into the other’s brain before he even got a time to pull the trigger as well. Panting, the victor wipes the pearls of sweat from his forehead as the loser falls, his body hitting the ground with a loud _thud_.

**Author's Note:**

> My reasons for writing this? Well, I like to write dark shit. Also, I thought the whole Henderson/Arvin outcome was a little anticlimaxing (it was over way too fast and sudden, at least in the book). Therefore, I decided to make it way more horrible and dramatic. After all, this could have actually happened to our poor Arvin :(  
> Moreover, the books had a lot of hints that Carl might have a thing for boys/young men, so I decided to include that as well, same with Sandy’s conflicting feelings regarding the killings and Arvin.


End file.
